


Short story [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Hi, guys, it's me again. Sorry I got sucked into lets play world and  was spending way too much time with my other channel xD Aaaaaanyway, this video is just me wanting for SO LONG to use those "hands scenes" in some eliasface fanvid. I promise I don't have hand fetish xD The plot is mainly based on my canon of them not being together because "we're better this way". So in the end was it really worth it?





	




End file.
